


Sweet day-to-day

by Toyon



Series: 亂世佳人 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 這是亂世佳人的純情番外集中1. 生日後續待發中





	Sweet day-to-day

**Author's Note:**

> 這是亂世佳人的卡總生日文也是Riz Ahmed的生日賀XD  
> 依舊清水無車，文中參考的現實地點提供給大家增添想像(欸)一下：  
> 餐廳：Leatherneck Steakhouse & Chesty's Bar  
> 藝術博物館：加州榮耀宮藝術博物館  
> 海邊：Fort Funston

晨起的卡爾頓習慣性地到廚房給自己倒杯熱茶喝。在這種寒冷的日子裡，一杯熱茶可以幫助他從體溫偏低的昏沉中清醒過來，喝完茶後再去家中的健身室裡進行半個小時的運動，稍作休息後再給自己準備早餐。

在暴亂來到自己身邊前，他維持了這樣的生活很長一段時間，規律得就像是個機器人。

但自從暴亂出現以後，這一切在不知不覺中被打破，他不需要恪守那些規律得過分的習慣——包含計算得十分精準的維生素補充量、運動時間以及進食的多寡——久而久之也就鬆懈了。

只有早起喝熱茶跟運動的習慣被保留了下來。

運動後的卡爾頓用毛巾擦去自己身上的汗，順道去浴室裡沖了澡，等他總算要打開冰箱、開始給自己準備今日的早餐時，暴亂卻難得地出現阻止了他。

「怎麼了，暴亂？」卡爾頓放下打算去開冰箱門的手，暴亂平常不會主動阻止他什麼，而且通常都有個合理的理由，這是他與暴亂生活幾個月下來的發現，基於對共生體的理解，卡爾頓總是十分有耐心地先詢問。

「你想拿什麼？」暴亂用他的大掌死死地壓著冰箱門，雖然不是故意這麼聯想的，但暴亂咧著利齒的模樣與他擋在冰箱門前的行為，讓卡爾頓不禁想到希臘故事裡的斯芬克斯，莞爾一笑。

讀取到宿主的想法，暴亂嫌惡地瞪了他一眼，「別把我跟那種四不像扯在一塊兒。」

「抱歉，不知道為什麼就聯想到了。」卡爾頓笑著搖搖頭，「有什麼不能打開冰箱的理由嗎？」

「你想拿什麼？」暴亂鬆開壓著冰箱的手，無視卡爾頓的疑問重新詢問。

見暴亂似乎是不打算讓自己開冰箱了，卡爾頓打消去冰箱拿東西的念頭，「牛奶？我打算煮點燕麥粥來吃。」

想了想，就吃這些好像不太行，「還有幾片培根跟蛋。」

暴亂以迅雷不及掩耳的速度取了卡爾頓所提到的食物放在流理台上，「好了。」

暴亂的反應讓卡爾頓疑惑地皺起眉頭，隨即笑了起來，「冰箱裡有什麼東西嗎？」

「沒什麼東西。」暴亂從冰箱前面離開，順手幫卡爾頓從櫥櫃裡拿來燕麥，「時間到了會告訴你。」

嗯？什麼東西等時間到了才能說？最近有什麼節日嗎……卡爾頓分神地從暴亂手裡接下燕麥，倒進裝好牛奶的小鍋裡。

將宿主想法完全看在眼裡的暴亂在一旁無奈地搖頭，要不是他半夜打算用卡爾頓的電腦找點資料的時候剛好看到日曆通知，今天大概又會像往常一樣隨便地度過。

半夜時分，暴亂打開卡爾頓的電腦打算多收集一些關於地球的資訊，好為共生體移居地球做準備的時候，突然一個黑色的小視窗從右下方跳出，上頭寫著「生日快樂！」的字樣，最前面還有個小蛋糕的圖示。

原本暴亂是打算直接把視窗關掉的，因為卡爾頓近期沒有想過相關的事情，想當然這大概是什麼無聊不重要的交際對象生日提醒。不過這個訊息引起了暴亂的興趣，他暗自從卡爾頓的記憶理搜尋相關記憶，但無論他怎麼翻找，卡爾頓的生日經驗似乎少之又少，只有童年獨自一人在晨起時看見桌上的小蛋糕、一本新書，或者一個什麼其他的禮物。

他回到電腦前面找了些生日慶祝的資料，這才發現人類過生日的方式十分多樣，但至少不會是卡爾頓經歷過的那種。

哼嗯，又一個卡爾頓缺乏的經驗。

等他生日的時候，肯定要把這些經驗補回來。暴亂心想。然而剛這麼想沒多久，他便發現卡爾頓的生日日期與電腦上顯示的日期完全符合，對照剛才的生日通知……

卡爾頓連自己的生日也沒記著？甚至還是靠著人類製造出來的東西提醒？

暴亂皺起眉頭，讓他額間的突起變得更加猙獰恐怖。

坐在電腦前沉思許久，暴亂像是突然想起什麼似地回到卡爾頓身邊，確認他的睡眠狀態後，偷偷地拿起他放在床頭櫃的手機回到電腦桌前。

你別想如此輕易地度過這一天，卡爾頓。

暴亂耐心地等著卡爾頓把早餐吃完，便催促著卡爾頓去換身衣服。

「換衣服？」卡爾頓不太明白地看著暴亂，隨即會意過來對方的誤會，「噢、今天是假日，我們不需要去公司……」

「誰說要去公司？」暴亂十分無語地用爪子捂著臉，「帶上你的車鑰匙，我們要去兜風。」

卡爾頓按照暴亂的意思開車到芬斯頓堡——他甚至不清楚暴亂是從哪裡知道這個地方的——隨意地四處走走。

「你怎麼會突然想出來散步？」卡爾頓爬上一個略微陡峭的斜山坡坐下，眺望底下蔚藍的海，白色的浪花一陣一陣地拍打著岸邊，這讓他感到放鬆許多。也許是成年後的工作讓他遺忘了休閒，不、應該說就算有時間，他大概也只會想要去做些「有意義」的休閒活動，比如開放基金會讓孩子們參觀，或者待在家裡看點其他領域的書籍。

「體驗。」暴亂簡短地回應，他還不想這麼早就告訴卡爾頓帶他出來的目的，如果卡爾頓一直想不起今天是什麼日子也無所謂，晚上他肯定會想起來。

「如果你喜歡，我可以安排每隔一段時間就外出旅行。」卡爾頓半瞇著眼睛，享受略寒的微風拂過臉上的感覺，他似乎從來沒有這種體驗，不會有人主動邀約他外出遊樂，這對他來說也是挺輕鬆的，可以避免掉更多不必要的人際關係。

「那你呢？」見四下無人，暴亂悄悄地從卡爾頓身邊凝聚出一顆銀灰色的腦袋。卡爾頓如果繼續優先思考他人的話，大概也不要期待他會自己發現今天是什麼日子了。想到這裡，暴亂就莫名地感到鬱悶，卡爾頓什麼都跟自己合得來，除了這點以外。

「很久沒有這樣放鬆了，如果時間允許的話，當然。」卡爾頓從斜坡上起身，小心地往下走。

附近似乎有飛行場，卡爾頓看見空中還有一架滑翔翼正順著風飛行，暴亂盯著那架滑翔翼許久，直到他感覺到有個生物逼近，才緩緩地退回卡爾頓的體內。

「嘿、停下來！」遠處有個聲音大喊著，卡爾頓順著聲音望過去，正好看見一隻毛茸茸的白色小狗向自己跑來，從牠身後被拖行的繩子看來，應該是主人不小心鬆手了。

卡爾頓蹲了下來對小狗伸出手，小狗見狀激動地搖著尾巴靠近，卻被暴亂突然探出的腦袋嚇得扭頭就跑，還伴隨求饒的哀號。

「你討厭狗嗎，暴亂？」卡爾頓垂下手起身，雖然表情讓沒有什麼不悅，但暴亂還是感受得到他心底那點失落。

「不特別討厭。」事實上暴亂也沒打算做什麼，就只是想看看那傢伙是什麼，值得卡爾頓低下姿態去親近，「你喜歡？」

「還好。」卡爾頓翻找著口袋裡的車鑰匙，他不是特別討厭動物的人，但也沒有特別喜歡，剛才那應該只是，下意識的行為。

「時間差不多了。」卡爾頓看了眼自己的手錶，「你還有想要去的地方嗎？」

暴亂還沒開口，卡爾頓的手機便響了起來，「哈囉？」

「請問是卡爾頓德瑞克先生嗎？」電話另一頭的女聲用十分有朝氣的聲音問道。

「是、我是，有什麼事嗎？」卡爾頓瞄了眼來電通知，不是個熟悉的號碼，而他也不記得今天有任何行程安排。

「您有預約我們餐廳的私人包廂，跟您確認一下，您預約的是晚上六點半對嗎？」卡爾頓被問得一愣，他不記得自己有預約什麼餐廳的私人包廂……

「是的。」暴亂突然接管了他的身體，逕自回覆。

掛上電話後，身體的控制權又回到卡爾頓的身上，「餐廳？」

「平常的吃膩了。」暴亂隨口敷衍，只要卡爾頓乖乖地照做就好。

「我以為你比較喜歡吃人？」卡爾頓將手機收進口袋裡，走回停車場。

「那也會吃膩。」暴亂覺得自己似乎已經習慣卡爾頓的這個缺點了，現在的他連鬱悶的感覺都沒有，可能還有點淡然。

午餐時間，卡爾頓帶著暴亂到他很久沒去的小餐館點了簡餐隨意打發。

餐後，確定暴亂沒有其他規劃的卡爾頓帶著他到自己喜歡的藝術博物館裡參觀。

博物館裡的人潮不多，可能是剛過午餐時間，人潮尚未湧現。

這讓卡爾頓感到輕鬆。他慢慢地欣賞著藝術品，暴亂也同時能夠頓取到卡爾頓對於每個畫作、雕像等的感受與想法，對於人類的藝術品他是不太感興趣的，但沉浸在這些東西裡的卡爾頓十分平靜，連煩惱也拋諸九霄雲外。

卡爾頓平靜的情緒讓暴亂昏昏欲睡，等他再次清醒的時候，他發現卡爾頓正一個人在博物館廣場散步。

「你看完了？」暴亂凝聚出腦袋看著卡爾頓的表情，順便讀取卡爾頓的記憶確認剛才的自己是否錯過了什麼。

卡爾頓看上去心情十分愉快，瞄了眼手錶上的時間，「差不多可以去你預定的餐廳了。以路程來看現在出發剛好。」

就如同卡爾頓所說的，他們抵達餐廳的時候正好接近六點半。

侍者替卡爾頓引導到預約的包廂中，遞上菜單提醒點餐坊事後便退出包廂。

這間餐廳的裝潢十分優雅，白色桌巾整齊地鋪在桌面上，從包廂的窗戶向外看是舊金山的夜景，不同顏色的燈光點綴著，看上去十分美麗。

卡爾頓不清楚暴亂是如何找到這間餐廳的，在他的印象中應該是不曾來過這間餐廳，自然也對於這間餐廳的包廂一無所知。更重要的是，他完全沒有打電話訂位的印象，這是在什麼時候訂位的？

「半夜。」暴亂伸出他的銀灰色腦袋，環顧周遭的環境，看起來還不錯，不愧是四顆星半的店家，就算是普通人類，品味還是有個基本水準。

卡爾頓看著一旁的暴亂愣了愣，半夜？意思是在自己睡著以後？

「其實如果你有需要，只要跟我說一聲，我就會……」卡爾頓放下菜單向暴亂解釋，卻遭到後者一瞪：「快點餐。」

「點你喜歡的。」暴亂補充道，根本不需要猜，他就已經知道卡爾頓接下來會說什麼，「我沒有什麼特殊的喜好。」

被猜中心思的卡爾頓笑了出來，「好。」

卡爾頓點了兩份餐，一份牛排與一份新鮮的龍蝦套餐。

等餐點都上齊了以後，卡爾頓將龍蝦套餐放到自己對面的位置。

「你有邀請別人？」暴亂奇怪地探出銀灰色的腦袋看著卡爾頓，是不是下午的時候自己錯過了什麼？

卡爾頓卻笑著搖搖頭：「那是你的。」

「我的？」這下換暴亂不太明白了。

「陪我一塊兒吃飯。」卡爾頓優雅地拿起刀叉，「自己一個人吃大餐太無趣了。」

暴亂看著似乎還沒完全死透的龍蝦，想起卡爾頓對侍者的料理叮囑——讓廚師盡可能地讓龍蝦保持最佳的新鮮度——他原以為是卡爾頓的喜好，原來是遷就他。

了然於心的暴亂凝聚出人形，坐在卡爾頓的對面，抓起龍蝦咬了一口。

見暴亂開始進食，卡爾頓也替自己切了塊牛排送進口中。

用餐結束後，卡爾頓回到車上，「接下來……你還有安排嗎？暴亂。」

「有，回家。」暴亂瞥了眼時鐘後回答。

「你還有什麼想去的地方？」暴亂詢問，按照自己的規劃，現在這個時間已經有些晚了，但如果卡爾頓還想去哪裡，他會很樂意再遲點。

自己有想去別的地方嗎？卡爾頓想了想，「沒有，我們回家吧。」

到家的卡爾頓換回居家服，去廚房給自己倒了杯溫水。

今天過得很愉快，跟往常的周六不同，他感覺自己放鬆了很多。

「卡爾頓，你可以開冰箱了。」暴亂來到卡爾頓的身後，主動地為他打開冰箱。

卡爾頓微笑著去察看冰箱裡的東西，發現在中間層放著一個陌生的紙盒，他伸手將那紙盒取出，放上餐桌。

暴亂關上冰箱門，從櫥櫃裡拿了個紙袋，回到卡爾頓身邊。

「你不打開？」暴亂把紙袋放到桌上，「怎麼了嗎？」

「今天是……我的生日？」卡爾頓臉上的笑容消失了，這讓暴亂有些緊張，他記得生日對於大部分的人類而言都是好的，但網路上有些人類十分討厭過生日，他不確定卡爾頓是哪一種。

「今天一整天都是為了這個？」卡爾頓的表情空白了一下，暴亂開始懷疑自己今天所做的一切，「謝謝你，暴亂。」

「嗯？」暴亂錯愕地看著卡爾頓，他急切地想去了解卡爾頓現在的心情，但他更想先從卡爾頓的表現來判斷。

卡爾頓溫柔地笑著，「抱歉，我一直沒察覺這件事，我已經很久沒過生日了。」

「現在回想起來，我倒是說了很多不解風情的話呢。」卡爾頓尷尬地笑笑，將紙盒打開，裡頭是一塊裹著鮮奶油的蛋糕，上面用水果簡單地裝飾，還用堅果排列著「Happy birthday, Carlton」的字樣，「這是去哪裡買的？看起來挺不錯。」

「附近的麵包店。」暴亂有些無奈，原本的蛋糕不大好看，只有奶油跟罐頭水果的裝飾，用堅果裝飾還是自己的主意，店主的女兒直勾勾地盯著卡爾頓的臉讓他很是煩躁，要不是凌晨時分唯一有開的麵包店只有那裡，他早就離開了。

「麵包店？」卡爾頓打開暴亂拿來的紙袋，拿出幾根蠟燭，雖然他沒有明說，但暴亂感受得到卡爾頓現在有些興奮，「不過你是怎麼知道我生日的？」

怎麼知道……暴亂愣了幾秒，放棄去找其他的理由，「你的行事曆通知。」

行事曆通知？卡爾頓恍然大悟地笑了出來，最近跟高科技公司談合作，對方要求使用共享行事曆，他才去給自己建了個帳戶，只是……原來連生日也會在上頭嗎？回頭得把通知取消了。

卡爾頓在蛋糕上插好蠟燭，找來打火機點燃，半開玩笑地問：「你要為我唱生日快樂歌嗎，暴亂？」

見暴亂石化的模樣，卡爾頓笑著打開手機播放純音樂的生日歌，「開玩笑的。」

隨著音樂停止，卡爾頓閉上眼睛許願。

第一個願望，希望生命基金會能夠恢復以往的風采。

第二個願望，希望能夠早日再次獲得火箭的發射申請。

第三個願望……

「停。」暴亂不滿地打斷了卡爾頓的許願，「許你自己的願望。」

「我是啊。」卡爾頓不太理解地蹙起眉，「那都是我的願望。」

「最後一個，只能許跟你切身相關的願望，你想要的，而不是因為目標、為他人著想的願望。」暴亂瞇起銀白色的眼睛，「也不可以跟我相關。」

「那怎麼辦呢……」卡爾頓苦惱地想著，「我原本是希望可以跟你一直這樣生活下去的，這不能算是我的願望嗎？」

「你已經說出來了，不算是個願望。」暴亂不自在地別過頭，「這種事不用浪費你的願望。」因為那並不是你一個人的願望。

「真是可惜。」卡爾頓微笑著重新許下第三個願望，那是個連暴亂也沒注意到的微小願望。

正當暴亂疑惑著自己為什麼沒能接收到卡爾頓的第三個願望時，卡爾頓一口氣吹熄了蛋糕上的蠟燭，「如果早點讓我知道就好了，我也能把這些記錄下來。」

「不需要。」暴亂指著卡爾頓的腦袋，「那些都好好地記在這裡。」

之後也還有機會。暴亂想著，那種獨自一人的無聊生日就別再過了。

隔天早上，卡爾頓被電鈴聲吵醒。

一大早的會是誰？卡爾頓疑惑地起身。

「應該是禮物來了。」暴亂伸出銀灰色的腦袋，「只可惜來得太晚了。」

「禮物？」簽收完包裹的卡爾頓抱著紙箱回到客廳，「我以為昨天的那些已經是很好的禮物了。」

「那不能算是什麼禮物，我認為這才是真正對你有幫助的。」暴亂主動替卡爾頓劃開封箱的膠帶，「打開看看。」

卡爾頓拿出整套的……童話書全集，不太明白地看著暴亂：「對我有幫助的？」

「你的腦袋裡只有些聖經故事跟希臘神話，卻沒有半點童話故事。」還差點因此讓我誤會睡美人症候群的意思……但這句話暴亂是不會說出口的，「對於跟人類小孩相處有幫助。」

「原來是這樣。」卡爾頓想到生命基金會與小學的合作，「那倒也是。」

意外地容易敷衍呢，這人類。暴亂撐著臉頰望向已經開始閱讀著童話的卡爾頓，嘴角彎起了淺淺的笑。

這樣也不賴。


End file.
